gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Noneofyourbusiness
Dead Bodies found in Death Fest San Antonio, Texas Jenny Reed: Stabbed with pickaxe by cursed brother Nathan Barnes: Head stabbed off by trident Jacob Butler: Felt down in spiked floor St Louis, Missouri Brian Anderson: Multiple Knives in abdomen and chest Larry Anderson: Starved to death while searching for friends Marc Cox: Starved to death after been locked in empty room Ginger Kelly: Comitted suicide by throwing herself down the stairs after seeing friend's corpse (Brian Anderson) Nancy Bell: Gone insane and repeatly slammed her head into wall Topeka, Kansas Ursula Richardson: Abdomen insides torn out Shane Ross: Suicide by stabbing himself in chest with small dagger after finding Girlfriend's Corpse (Ursula) Tommy Ross: Crashed by fallen ceiling Peter James: Stabbed in chest by trident Long Beach, California Johnson Harrison: Stabbed in mouth by trident Zack Howard: Stabbed in abdomen by trident. Died after writing down love confession for his friend (Hillary) Hillary Long: Suicide by drowning herself in bathroom bathtub after finding lifeless friend's love confession writings Michelle Long: Gone insane after finding Sister's dead body, accidently slipped down a staircase broke her neck Cynthia Jenkins: Died of dehydration and hunger after being locked in small room Tyler Harrison: Suicide by stabbing with a dagger in the abdomen after finding out about all his friend's death. Wrote down his dying words Chicago, Ohio Carol Fisher: Body sliced in half by the abdomen Ben Foster: Felt down in spiked floor Mildred Cook: Stabbed herself with kitchen knife after finding friend's lifeless remains. Corpse lies in a chest in Kitchen wrapped in meat Garry Sanders: Froze to death in Walk-in Freezer Madison, Wisconsin Charlie Hill: Legs stabbed off by trident. Died of blood loss Lance Clarkson: Felt down in spiked floor Newark, New Jersey Ann Rayes: Eye stabbed out with key by friend Earl Patterson: Stabbed in chest and abdomen by trident Carl Grant: Stabbed deeply in forehead by a trident Des Moines, Iowa Freddie Thomas: Hanged himself in tree after finding Older Brother's lifeless body Andy Thomas: Upon discovering Younger Brother's hanged body. He commits suicide by drowning himself in Fountain Wayne Thomas: Died of hunger while mourning his Brother's deaths (Corpse lies in Garden's Shed) Boise, Idaho Marshall White: Deep Cutting in back. Died of Blood Loss Eleanor King: Stabbed in abdomen multiple times with pickaxe Jim Wright: Stabbed in Spleen and Abdomen multiple times with pickaxe Johnny Walker: Gone insane after finding best friend's remains. Finds Cursed Pickaxe and kills 2 of his friend. Is then deeply stabbed in chest by trident Lucille Harrison: Abdomen insides torn out San Jose, California Cheryl Garven: Felt down in spiked floor Tallahassee, Florida Janet Stewart: Eyeholes in Skull blown up after looking at cursed painting Felix Green: Eyeholes in Skull blown up after looking at cursed painting June Wood: Eyeholes in Skull blown up after looking at cursed painting Erica Sanders: neck caught inbetween a door. Died of lack of oxygen Ian Morris: Gone insane after seeing friends's scary corpses. Killed by Knife Trap in Kitchen Jill Campbell: Didn't want to leave crush's corpse (Ian Morris). Died of Hunger Portland, Oregon Ally Johnson: Abdomen insides torn out Lola Johnson: Found Big Sister's remains. Suicide by strangling herself with a piece of rope Phil Myers: Drank poisonous water because of desperate thirst. Died of poisoning Clara Cruz: Ate dead friend's body. Suicide by slicing throat Johntown, Washington Victor Jones: Body cut in three pieces by razor sharp wires Stanley Reyes: Killed by cursed scissors Teresa Baker: Dagger thrown in forehead while inspecting Bookshelf in Library Emily Black: Drowned in Shower Room Todd Mitchell: Felt down in fiery pit Kyle Mitchell: Stabbed in back with Hedge Scissors through door while trying to protect to friend Stacy Jones: Actually escapes Kumori's House Cheyenne, Wyoming Arthur Hall: Left behind by siblings after been stabbed by trident in the abdomen. Died of blood loss Craig Hall: Limbs hammered to pieces. Died of injuries Valerie Hall: Eyes scooped out by spoon and toes cutten off. Died of blood loss Phoenix, Arizona Brent Riley: Ate poisoned food Tammy Gardner: Ate poisoned food Allan Keller: Ate poisoned food Connie Steele: Felt down in Maggot Trap Denver, Colorado Micheal Rogers: Poison thrown in eyes and then deeply stabbed in the abdomen by pickaxe. Malicious ghost resides in Closet Alma Rogers: Found cursed pickaxe and murdered little brother. Deep slits on multiple parts of the body. slowly bleeded to death Albany, New York Jeremy Flores: Thrown against wall at fast speed. Spine and various bones broken Sally James: Eye stabbed with trident. Slowly bleeded to death Danielle Roberts: Felt down in spiked floor Karl Flores: Ate poisoned food